


Love is not the same as lust

by katzuhina



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzuhina/pseuds/katzuhina
Summary: it's just a calm monday night, touko uses that opportunity to daydream about how komaru and she fell in love- just some fluff thing i wrote because i'm gay and i absolutely adore them, plus i need to see more works of them since i literally already read everything that exists of my babies,, oh yeah, fun fact i finished it at 5 am,, i am so quirky,, also yh sorry if it's bad i'm a tired mess because i havent slept in days
Relationships: Fukawa Touko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Love is not the same as lust

The torn-down hotel, with its haunted apartments, dripping with the smells of fear, was rather quiet for a Monday night. A bit -too quiet. It had caught the purple-haired girl’s suspicion, but she dropped it after a few hours. She had called it a free-Monday, even though she hated taking breaks. If she could decide, she would try to finish her drafts every day, hour and minute. Sadly, she couldn’t properly do that, not with an optimistic short-haired girl, who is surprisingly also very cute. Who stalks her every day.

Who would that cute girl be? Well, if it was not obvious already, my best friend, Komaru Naegi. She’s very chaotic, dumb, too energetic and so commonly. Yet, there was something about her, something that sparked everyone with joy, even the hopeless adults that had lost their families believed in her. Normally, I didn’t understand what everyone thought was so ‘special’ about her, after all, she was just a regular high school girl. She was clumsy, failed with lots of stuff and thought that a terrible thing called Manga was literature. She wanted a cliché romantic experience and there was literally nothing outstanding about her. She couldn’t even cut her own hair for god’s sake.

But that thought shattered since two years ago.

After we fought the big bang monokuma, I felt like we had genuinely become closer. She smiled at me more, which caused me to immediately smile back at her. It was like we were two souls intertwined as one. Of course, we did not think we were each other’s soulmates. After all, I still was obsessed with Togami back then, just less than before. I used to fantasize about having kids and other inappropriate things about Togami and I. Coming to think of it now, I was really disgusting back then. I don’t understand what I had thought was attractive about him at all, maybe his looks, his money, or his behavior- well definitely not his personality. 

Komaru really had changed my view on both her and Togami, negative for one side, positive for the other. After losing my sexual lust for Togami, he started to respect me and let me into Future Foundation. That definitely took a while, but it was worth the wait. Komaru also got in Future Foundation, he thought that we were a duo that could not be separated. I guess in the end, he was right. Separating us really was impossible.

Even when Monaca and Haiji tried manipulating us, well especially Komaru, to break the controller. We stood by each other’s side, she helped me, I helped her. When her dreams faded, she chased after it, with only needing to rely on a person as filthy like me. She kept on going on and on, especially after the speech she gave everyone, she herself also gained as much hope as the adults did. Maybe even more. She was more confident, more reliable and less of a coward. It made me appreciate and respect her more than I used to. And even though we still had struggles, we were always there for each other, through thick and thin.

And that’s when I knew, I started developing feelings for Komaru. At first, I thought it was a common feeling that every young adult has when you find a place you belong in a friend. I thought fluttery feelings and blushing every time she’s near, was a friend-like thing. In the end, I was just friend-zoning myself over and over again. I was a pathetic fool, well, I still am, but we do not talk about that right now. When I started getting confused about my own feelings, I started re-reading my own books, since they explain how love feels like, even though I had never fallen in love. The Togami phase was lust, not love. Lust and love are two very separate things that sometimes turn into one, but also grow out of each other, making you despise the person you lusted after.

Slowly after research, I managed to find out that it was love, not a lusting love where I am craving for the psychical attention. No, it was true love, wholesome love where I just wanted to kiss her while watching the sunset. Which sounds ridiculous when I think of it now, but I was still mentally young back then, so I couldn’t blame myself. Though, I did blame myself for not realizing sooner.

After a while, Komaru started noticing my strange behavior towards her. Every day she’d ask me if I was okay, or if I hated her and dumb stuff like that. Obviously, I couldn’t tell the truth, that’d be too straightforward and not the right timing. I always thought that when I confess, I want it to be at cliché as possible, even if I hate cliché love stories, they always seem too good for reality, I just wanted it, craved for it.

But surprisingly, I wasn’t the one confessing, nor was it as romantic or cliché as I had hoped. The one that confessed, was my other personality, Genocider Syo. And to both of our shock, Komaru told me, us, that she liked us back. There were so many feelings and emotions in that one certain scene, even if I wasn’t the one controlling my own body and soul, I could still sense the atmosphere coming from the room. Tragedy, Humor and Love, it seemed like a great feeling, though a disappointment because I wasn’t the one experiencing it, my other personality just had to steal it from me. 

But it was better than nothing, after all, if I was the one that’s deciding whether or not I was gonna confess, it would have taken more than at least a billion years just to build up a quarter of that confidence. So I suppose that I was, and still am, grateful of Syo. I just hope she never does something like that again, or I will sell her ovaries to charity. 

In the end, I managed to bond with Komaru, and she had shown me a whole new experience. We started going out on dates, romantic ones, silly ones or just a date where we end up cuddling on the couch as we watch a terrifying horror movie. It really was such a great feeling, that wholesome love, it took me to another level of life, which I thought that I couldn’t reach. I really am grateful, to have met Komaru.

Suddenly, I heard a finger-snap next to my left ear, causing me to flinch and automatically stop daydreaming. I wasn’t even done, for god’s sake. The short-haired girl that had entered the room beside me started giggling softly, walking to the front of my sight to have me stare at her. She rotated her head, like a dumb puppy. ‘You’ve been gazing at that wall for a while now, Toki. Did something happen?’ She laid her eyes on mine, and her hands on my shoulders, massaging them slowly. God, what did I do to deserve her, I thought, as I began looking up, to face that cute idiot. She was smiling widely, giving me comfort to the maximum. I smiled back, not as wide as she did, but it was as wide as I could, and Komaru knew that. I started sweeping her hands off my shoulders, holding them tightly. Her hands were very soft and bigger than mine, they had some scratches on them due to fighting all the monokumas every day. Yet, even with those all scratches and wounds, you couldn’t feel them at all. Did she use some sort of lotion that she had found, or were her hands always so beautiful? Literally, everything about Komaru was more charming than me, and I was fine with that. She is just a piece of art after all, even if she wasn’t perfect, flaws are what makes a person perfect on their own. Komaru had told me that. 

I nodded at her as I stood up swiftly, she nodded back, but she didn’t know why. She gave me a confused look, but that didn’t look last for long. I leaned forward and gave her a peck on her right cheek, and replied while smiling softly,

‘Not at all.’


End file.
